


It’s Kinda Irritating

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of SPN Halloween 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Family, Gen, Hunter-In-Training, Male-Female Friendship, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Ben remembers more about his father than he probably should. And, after being saved by a young hunter named Claire, he finds himself driving around the Continental US with Emo Barbie riding shotgun in a beat up old Chevy he just couldn’t leave behind when he saw it in a used car lot.





	It’s Kinda Irritating

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kind Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626144) by [krysnel_nicavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis). 



> 31 Days of SPN Halloween - **Day 10:** Horror Movie

“Well, That was totally lame.”

“O-oh yeah. Yeah, _totally_ lame.” Ben Braeden cleared his throat as he followed the young blonde woman out of the cinema.

“Aww, is the wannabe Hardy Boy actually scared?” Claire Novak teased.

 _“No.”_ Ben crossed his arms defensively. _“You’re_ scared… scaredy…” he finished lamely. She snorted. “Shut up.” He dropped his arms and stomped over to his car, yanking the door shut in a huff. Claire rolled her eyes and dropped into the passenger seat.

“Relax, Cody Banks. No need to get your satin panties in a twist.”

“Yeah, whatever. I need some pie.” He peeled out of the parking space.

Claire scoffed. “I swear, you’re so much like my stepdad, it’s kinda irritating.” He turned up the stereo to drown her out.

Ben and Claire had a bit of an odd relationship. They weren’t dating or anything, cause eww. They were more like accidental friends or reluctant siblings. After Claire’d saved him from becoming some vamp’s personal blood-flavoured Kool-Aid Jammer, and given him The Talk — eliminating what remained of his blissful ignorance about monsters only existing in novels and movies and whatever — five months earlier, they’d sort of just kept in touch. At some point during the past summer, Ben found himself driving around the Continental US with Emo Barbie riding shotgun in a beat up old Chevy.

His mother and stepfather had yet to find out he’d foregone attending college in favour of the nomadic life of a monster hunter-in-training. He’d taken his tuition money and hit the road with Claire. He also sold the car his stepfather had given him — a stupid looking GEO Tracker — in favour of purchasing his current vehicle. It may be a junker, but, when he’d seen the old 67 Impala in the used car lot, he just _knew_ he had to have it. It also stopped Claire, and her sister Alex, from ribbing him so hard about his wheels.

He didn’t care about it’s crappy state. It ran, and that was enough for now. Plus, some of the only memories he still had of his father was of the man teaching him about cars. While his memories of the man himself were still fuzzy as hell, the memories of what the man taught him were clear as day — something Claire found particularly fishy, as literally the only parts he couldn’t remember were his father’s face and the sound of his voice. So he was, very slowly, fixing up the old girl. He wanted it to look exactly like his dad’s had. All sleek and black and badass. At Claire’s suggestion, one of the first things he did (with her help) was install a hidden compartment in the trunk where they now stored all their hunting gear. He’d raised an eyebrow when she’d insisted on painting demon traps and other symbols on the inside, but whatever. She was weird.

He pulled up to the first diner he came across. He was a man on a mission. And that mission was pie to console his wounded pride.

“You know, shapeshifters don’t actually look that lame.” Claire commented as they entered. He hunched his shoulders at the further reminder of the movie they’d just seen and his inability to hide his reactions to it. He was a hunter dammit! He grumbled as they slid into opposing seats at a booth and ordered. To be fair, _Skin_ (the newest movie adaptation of the Carver Edlund novel series _Supernatural_ ) was kind of crappy, now that he was in a well lit area. Admittedly, he absolutely loved the series. But even _he_ hoped they skipped over _Bugs_ if they kept filming.

Claire was studying. Head tilted and eyes narrowed. He pushed up his glasses self-consciously. “What?”

“We’re getting you a tat.”

“Wh-what?”

“Like mine.” She gestured to her left breast. He knew he was blushing when she smirked at him. She had an odd looking Sun and Pentacle tattoo. Apparently it was a protective symbol meant to prevent demon possession. Sometime last year, an incident had occurred that made it a requirement in her family to have it — even her moms had them now. “It’s about time you got it anyway. You’re really getting the hang of the family business.”

Family.

Their food arrived and he dug into his burger like they were going out of style, completely ignoring the disgusted bitchface she shot him. “I suppose,” he said around his food.

“Never heard of swallowing?” She sneered. “Or are you strictly a spitter?” Jackass actually cackled when he choked.

“So, am I ever going to meet the rest of your family?”

A pained expression flitted across her features before she could hide it. He’d noticed it a lot lately, whenever the subject of her family was brought up. “I dunno.” She shrugged, digging into her cheeseburger. She made a point of swallowing her food before speaking again. “Let’s see how much longer you survive the lifestyle. I’m kind of a legacy to a premier hunting family. And my stepdad doesn’t really like working with strangers.” She chewed a fry, staring out the window. “You still got a long way to go if you ever hope to impress him enough that he’d be okay with you sticking around.”

“He doesn’t think we’re… _you know_ …” Ben gestured between them awkwardly.

“Calm down, Junior Hasselhoff. You don’t gotta worry about my old man coming after you.”

“Junior Hasselhoff?”

“Like I said, you’re just like my stepdad.”

“Awesome,” he deadpanned. When he was finished his meal, he happily dug into his pie. He really did love pie.

-30-


End file.
